


He tried

by Faepix



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, qoaad spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faepix/pseuds/Faepix
Summary: A few times Kit tries to tell Ty that he can't help with the spell.





	He tried

Kit sighed into his mug, _This is really going to happen,_ he thought to himself mindlessly. 

It was constantly on his mind. Raising Livvy back from the dead. But not matter how hard Kit tried, he could never manage to tell Ty what he was doing was wrong. And, god, he tried. 

Kit tried when he first saw Ty the other morning sitting at the kitchen table, but Ty had looked preoccupied. His hair was glistening wet from just showering and his body seemed to be humming from thoughts. Kit could see him running over the list of ingredients they both needed to fulfill the spell. Kit didn't want to break him from his thoughts, so instead he made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down silently next to the other boy. 

Kit tried again the next day, the two boys were out at the beach, sitting in the sand. The sun was shining down on Ty's face, making it seem to glow, while he talked mindlessly to Kit about Livvy's revival. 

Ty looked pleased with himself, "It should not be so hard once we get all the ingredients." 

_Tell him. Tell him._

Ty looked at Kit, "Don't you agree?" 

Kit raised his brows, he could feel his face flush at Ty's glance, "Im sorry, what?" 

"You should listen better, I was asking if you think it will be easy to do the spell once we get the ingredients," 

_Me not helping him will ruin everything..._ "Yeah, should be," Kit strangled out. 

Ty stood up, brushing sand off of him. His skin still glowed, as if its paleness was mocking the suns lack of influence from tanning, and Ty looked down at him, "We should get going." 

Ty started walking back towards the institute and Kit followed. 

Kit had tried again the night before, while Ty was for once not even thinking about necromancy but instead was reading a volume of Sherlock Holmes. _Should I tell him now? That I can't do this?_ But kit couldn't. It was the first time in days that Ty looked so peaceful, sitting calmly reading his book. Kit's face soured at the thought of disrupting Ty's calm and causing distress when he was for once feeling anything but that.

_Why is this so hard? I don't understand._

And Kit was trying right now, as he sat in the Library across from Ty while drinking hot coco, the other boy studied the spell from The Black Volume on his phone, murmuring words here and there under his breathe. 

_I have to tell him,_

Kit imagined the words falling out of his mouth, he imagined himself saying: _I'm so sorry Ty, but I can't help you with this. I'm so so so so so sorry,_

Kit looked at Ty intently over the mug in his hands, looking at him smooth, moon-like skin and the flush in his cheeks. Kit looked at his silky, dark hair and how it fell gracefully across his face and curled up around his neck. Kit looked at his angular jaw and cheekbones. Kit looked at his eyes, which were such a pure titanium, steely gray and how they were framed with dark long lashes.

"Ty," Kit said, tentatively. 

Ty looked up at him, his mesmerizing eyes not exactly reaching Kits, "Yes?" 

Kit found himself at a loss of breathe and words, "I-I, uh... um, how is- how is the memorizing going?" 

Ty smiled, the kind of smile that dazzled and make Kits pulse unstable, "Its good, Watson. If you want I can send you a copy... although you don't know how to read latin..." 

Kit sprits lifted ever so slightly, he didn't know why, _I can't tell him. I can't loose him,_ Kit shook his head, "I'm fine, I'll just sit here." 

Ty nodded and went back to reading and murmuring. 

_Just sit here._

**Author's Note:**

> I am hopelessly in love with Ty and Kit's relationship... TWP couldn't come any sooner.


End file.
